El Pirata y La Reina
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Continuación de la "Carta Del Rey & Reina de Arendelle" / -Carajo pero que me pasa... / -Uno no se puede enamorar tan rápido/-Lo que paso en el picnic, fue solo un accidente/ -No me pida que lo olvide... Seee no suena tan interesante, pero sigo siendo mala con los resúmenes, solo denle una oportunidad . Muy leve KristoffAnna
1. DÍA I

_Amm ok, es la continuación de mi otro finc _"_**Carta Del Rey & Reina de Arendelle"**_

_en caso de que no lo hayan leído, no hay ningún problema, ¿creo?, no están muy relacionados._

_FROZEN y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Disney, mas la trama de esta locura y algunos personajes como el sexy pirata-príncipe Thomas _

_y el pequeño principio Andyff son total mente míos y de mi dañada imaginación._

_Disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

"**La llegada del príncipe"**

Se encontraban un castaño y un rubio esperando fuera de la habitación de la princesa de Arendelle.-Se están tardando mucho…-Comentaba preocupado el futuro padre, caminando de una lado a otro.

Thomas se mantenía tranquilo recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventana como pequeños copos de nieve iniciaban a caer.-Solo ten calma.

-Cómo quieres que este calmado si…

-Lo sé.-Se atrevió a interrumpirlo, mirándolo firme- Escucha preocupándote no ganaras nada y mejor prueba que la de hoy lo demuestra.

El rubio se detuvo, agachando la mirada avergonzado, recordando lo sucedido hace algunas horas antes. Cuando su querida princesa inicio con los dolores, el pánico lo invadió, no recordaba ni cómo se llamaba su reno mucho menos recordaba como sujetarlo al trineo, término ayudándole el castaño, después no recordaba el camino al palacio y así barrios errores más cometió, de los cuales fue rescatado por el oji-verde.

-Tienes razón, con el miedo no gano nada, pero es imposible sentirlo, yo nunca conocí a mi madre ella murió cuando yo nací… -De preocupado paso a un aura de tristeza.

El castaño se sintió un tanto culpable, se aclaró la garganta- Esta bien sentir miedo pero te tienes que anteponer a ello, y solo pensar que todo estará bien, no por lo que pasaste significa que se repetirá la historia, estoy seguro que la Reina se preparó para cualquier cosa que suceda, tienen los recursos necesario, así que confía en ellas.-Le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Este levanto la mirada, mostrando una sonrisa.- Tienes razón, muchas gracias… todo saldrá bien.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron la gran puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una platinada con una amplia sonrisa, el montañés no espero ni que digiero una palabra corrió adentrándose a la habitación.

En la chica seguí formada la sonrisa, el castaño de igual manera le correspondió.- Felicidades Majestad.- E hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias, pero los que tiene que felicitar es a los padres.-Se acercó a un lado del castaño, miro como caía la nieve.

-Je, lo sé pero por el momento creo que necesitan estar solos, seria de mala educación interrumpirlos.- Decía juguetonamente, mientras observaba a la platinada que con la luz que se colaba por la ventana la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era, al ver sus sonrojados labios un recuerdo fugas vino a él, provocando que se sonrojara de sobre manera.

-Tengo también que… -Se giró para ver al castaño, el cual se veía muy nervios- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué?, ¿Yo?, si, si claro…- Titubeaba, solo de recordar ese momento, no podía pensar en nada mas.-Eh, si creo que, mmm tengoqueavisarleamitripulaciónquepasaremoslanocheaquí,-Hablada demasiado rápido, confundiendo a la chica- Yo ya, ya regreso- y sin más salió corriendo.

Elsa se quedó viendo como el joven se desvanecía por el largo pasillo, sin comprender que acababa de suceder o la reacción del castaño, dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia la ventana, por alguna razón recordó el pequeño incidente de esa tarde, poniéndose toda colorada entendió la actitud del pirata, se formó una media sonrisa en su rostro, toco sus labio con delicadeza.

_**FLASH BLACK**_

_La joven platinada, por un descuido termino resbalando con una capa de hielo que se había formado a sus pies, inútilmente intentaba recuperar el equilibrio, lo cual no lograba, hasta que por fin choco con el castaño que se estaba recuperando de su accidente con el pay, se intentaba quitar los rastros des delicioso postre al levantar la mirada vio como la platinada se aproximaba hacia él, por la velocidad que venía Elsa no pudo hacer nada para evitar caer nuevamente al piso._

_El oji-verde se quedó como piedra, olvidándose por completo del golpe que recibió, solo estaba concentrado en la platinada que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, al oler el aroma del cabello de la chica se sonrojo, tenía que admitir que en la posición que estaban era un tanto vergonzosa, mas no se sentía incómodo._

_Elsa se sentía aun un poco aturdida, no entendía muy bien que es lo que le gritaba su hermana, meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro intentan intentando despejarse un poco, con una de sus manos masajeaba su cabeza intentando aminorar el leve dolor que sentía -Auch –Con su otra mano se sostenía, tenía que admitir que se donde haya caído estaba suave, levanto la mirada- disculpe Tho…-Al darse cuenta que tenía al muchacho a escasos milímetros de distancia y cayendo en cuenta en la posición que estaban, los colores se le subiendo poniéndose aún más colorada que el oji-verde, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y como el aliento del castaño era irregular, al igual que percibía el aroma del chico haciéndola recordar por extraño que parezca el mar, bueno era un marino._

_Ambos se miraban directo a los ojos, como si no existiera nadie más solo ellos, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro, hasta que la platinada termino cortando esa mínima distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios en un fugaz beso, el contacto no fue desagradable mas no lo hizo intencional, su adorada hermana sin querer le había dado un leve "empujón" por la espalda. _

_**FIN FLASH BLACK**_

La platinada agito su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando olvidar esos recuerdos- ¿Pero que me pasa?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_No tenia contemplado hacer una "continuación", pero bueno creo que Thomas esta siendo bien aceptado._

_Y en todo caso agradecerle a Kazandra que fue la que hizo la petición, desde que leí tu comentario, mi imaginación  
_

_boom empezó a trabajar, espero haya sido de tu agrado._

_Subiré__ el siguiente cap dentro de una semana, pero si es que me animan con su reviews, tal vez actualice antes :3 _

_¿Dudas?, ¿Comentarios?, ¿Sugerencias? _

_(Amm por los que leen mi finc de "El Príncipe de Arendelle", lo actualizare a mas tardar en tres días mas, es qeu aun no me convence al 100_

_como termina)_

_NaomyRO22_


	2. DÍA II

Y eh aquí el siguiente cap.

Lo debí de aclarar desde el principio pero bueno, en este fic

Annna tiene =21

Kristoff, Esla =24 (A lo que e leído en la wiki Kristoff y Esla son de la edad)

Thomas = 30 (Después aclarare la edad de cada príncipe, de estos si no encontré información)

Espero y sea de su agrado disfruten de la lectura.

◕‿◕

* * *

**"No te puedes enamorar tan pronto"  
**

-Carajo, ¿pero qué es lo que me pasa?-Se golpeaba a sí mismo en la frente, en intento para sacar esas imágenes.-Solo fue un maldito accidente, un maldito y puto accidente…-Le dio un buen sorbo al líquido que contenía, una botella negra que traía en su mano, caminando de un lado a otro por toda la cubierta de su barco- y agradable, afortunado accidente.-En su rostro se forma una boba sonrisa, mientras miraba al estrellado cielo.

La hermosa platinada, se encontraba paseando tranquilamente por el pueblo en intento por tranquilizarse un poco, ese día había recibido bastantes sorpresas, una carta de sus padres, la llegada de su querido sobrino y le había sido robado su primer beso, eran muchos sentimientos encontrados, le quedaba claro que el leer esa carta y ver por fin al pequeño la llenaba de una inmensa felicidad y alegría, más ese incidente con el castaño la atormentaba, no podía decir que le desagrado, a lo contrario le habría gustado probar un poco más.

-¿Qué?, no claro que no, solo, solo fue un accidente- Se intentaba convencer a sí misma, paso su mano por su platinado cabello, miraba al cielo como si en el encontrara las respuestas.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en el muelle, frente a ese gran barco que se encontraba atracado, se quedó mirando la tabla que servía de escalera para subir, se podía notar una tenue luz y un leve canto, la chica no pudo más con su curiosidad y termino aventurándose para subir al barco, cautelosa de no llamar la atención ya estando en cubierta, soltó una risita al encontrase al castaño recostado, boca bajo entonando una canción, a un lado de él estaba la linterna, la llamativa espada y una pequeña botella negra.

-_Ya-ho!, solo con una botella de ron,_

_Pensando en una hermosa platinada, Ya-ho!_

_Mas debo sacarla de mi mente, Agrr~!_

_Ya-ho! Pero me niego a olvidar ese beso Ya-ho-ho!-_

_AGrrrrr~_

Aun sin levantarse, estiro su mano para alcanzar la botella que termino tirando e inicio a girar, molesto por no poder tomar la bendita botella, levanto la cabeza enojado buscándola, su sorpresa fue ver a la platinada completamente sonrojada, le llevo unos segundos entender que la chica había escuchado su "canto", abrió los ojos desmesuradamente poniéndose más colorado que la chica se levantó como resorte, desvió su mirada, le era imposible mirar a los ojos a la gobernante, ninguno se atrevía a decir o hacer algo.

Elsa no podía más con la tensión, y eso se pudo notar ya que la cubierta se empezó a cubrir con escarcha, así como llego estuvo dispuesta a irse sin decir nada antes que pudiera completar esta acción fue sujetada del brazo, dirigió su mirada al castaño el cual seguía sin mirarla.

-No, no, no sé, no se marche, aun no-Intentaba hablar lo más claro posible, pero era imposible cuando estaba esa oji-azul tan cercas, nunca en su vida le había pasado algo igual, el gran Pirata Thomas, nervioso y temeroso ante una chica, menos mal que su tripulación salió a buscar "algunos tesoros" que Arendelle les pudiera proporcionar, que si no en esos precisos momentos perdería todo el respeto y temor que le tenían.

-Escuche, lo que paso en el picnic…-Se aventuró la platinada a iniciar una conversación coherente, intentando hablar lo más claro posible- fue solo un accidente, por favor solo olvide los hechos de hoy.-Miraba la mano temblorosa del chico que la tenía sujeta, espero unos minutos a que respondiera, mas ninguna señal daba, un completo silencio, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla.

-Muchas gracias, por la ayuda y haber entregado las pertenencias de mis padres, está invitado a pasar la noche en el palacio, cualquier cosa que ocupe no dude en pedirla…-El castaño se mordía el labio inferior y mantenía empuñada la mano libre.- Buenas noches, Príncipe Thomas.-A la joven gobernante le era difícil olvidar las formalidades, al no tener respuesta alguna del castaño, estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero el oji-verde no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

-Yo, yo…-Respiro profundamente y por fin pudo mira directo a los ojos azules de la chica, paso un poco de saliva- Escuche.-Se aclaró la garganta.- Elsa… Reina Elsa, majestad- El pirata dudaba de cómo hablarle a la chica.

-Elsa…-Se apresuró a aclarar.

-Bien, en primer lugar,-Mostrándole un dedo- le he dicho que odio el título de "príncipe", y solo porque se trata de usted are caso omiso en esta única ocasión…-Se detuvo a ver a la chica de pies a cabeza, definitivamente la luz de la luna la hacía lucir más radiante y hermosa de lo que ya era, paso nuevamente saliva, sabía bien que para estar hablando con una Reina no estaba teniendo para nada tacto y mucho menos modales.-Segundo,-le mostro dos dedos- confié en cada palabra que le diga ya que un pequeño amigo llamado Ron, empieza a hacer su efecto y cuando eso sucede suelo ser el más honesto pirata que pueda encontrar…

-Bien, pero antes podría soltarme-Thomas al darse cuenta que aun sostenía el brazo de la chica al instante la soltó y se sonrojo nuevamente.

-Claro, claro que si, en ¿qué punto me quede?-Se giró para darle la espalda e inicio a caminar, mientras se agarraba la barbilla pensativamente, la platinada se quedó en su lugar viendo divertida el comportamiento del hombre-Aaa ya, tercero –Levanto cuatro dedos, provoco una pequeña risa en la platinada mas no le dijo nada- No soy ni bueno rimando y mucho menos cantando, así que solo réstele importancia-Se aclaró la garganta, recargándose en el mástil, mirando serio a la chica-No me pida que lo olvide…

Esta reacción le sorprendió a la Reina, en todo el día no había visto al joven con una expresión similar, pese que solo han convivido un día la chica se acostumbró a ver al chico con una sonrisa juguetona, titubeando, tropezando con todo, encontrando siempre alguna broma, no al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, serio, decidido y ¿por qué no?, un tanto frio.

-Uno no se puede enamorar tan rápido… -Recordó la discusión que tuvo con su hermana hace algunos años -"No te puedes enamorar tan pronto" –Dijo con pesar cada palabra, el castaño la miraba incrédulo, la platinada queso salir corriendo, ya no sabía que más decir o hacer, lo único lógico que encontraba era el huir y evitar seguir con ese tema.

Thomas se dio cuenta, del plan de la oji-azul y antes que se le escapara se apresuró a tomarla de la mano, al sentir el contacto sintió una descarga, era agradable el contacto la mano cálida del castaño y la fría mano de la platinada, Elsa al darse cuenta del contacto intento alejar su mano, acción que el marino no permitió.

-Po, podría las, lastimarlo…-Hablaba temerosa intentando deshacer el agarre.

Primera vez en el día que el oji-verde veía a la platinada tan temerosa, débil, provocando en el quererla abrazar y protegerla del que intentara lastimarla.

-Por alguna razón sé que no lo ara, no al menos que le dé motivos…-Decía muy confiado, con una encantadora sonrisa seductora, dando a notar que ya era un hombre mayor decidido y no el chico juguetón e inseguro con el que estuvo la gran parte del día, ahora la tímida e indefensa era la platinada, bueno se intentaba engañar, sabía perfectamente que la chica no necesitaba de nadie para defenderla de igual forma sentía una gran necesidad de protegerla.-Elsa…-Tomo ambas manos de la joven- escuche yo en ningún momento he dicho que me eh enamorado, he dicho que "No me pida que lo olvide", porque no quiero olvidarlo, porque quiero recordar que le he robado un beso a la platinada que acabo de conocer y que nació un sentimiento en cuando la vi y creció mas cuando paso ese "accidente"-La miraba con sinceridad- y no lo quiero olvidar porque tengo miedo de no poder descubrir exactamente que es ese sentimiento-Cada palabra que decía era firme y honesta.-Y no quiero olvidar que tuve la fortuna de besar a la Reina de las nieves y salir vivo.-Nuevamente con esa endemoniada mirada en conjunto con la sexy sonrisa, provoco que la joven se ruborizara y la nieve iniciara a caer.- Así que no lo olvidare y espero me permita con el tiempo descubrir que es este sentimiento que hoy nació entre ambos.-Sin más le dio un tierno beso en la frente, definitivo ese castaño la dejaba indefensa.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba la familia real, en el muelle despidiendo al castaño.

El joven matrimonio traían sus habituales ropas para el invierno, el pequeño recién nacido estaba bien abrigado con un gran número de mantas en los cálidos brazos de su madre, la platinada seguí con su habitual vestido elegante, y el castaño traía la misma ropa solo que ahora lo cubría una capa verde oscuro, tanto Sven como Olaf traían una bufanda, que les había regalado la pelirroja en una navidad.

-Fue un gran places, conoces y convivir con la familia Real de Arendelle.-Decía con sinceridad.- Gracias por su hospitalidad-Hace una reverencia.

-Gracias por la ayuda, amigo- El rubio estiro su mano, el oji-verde entendió y estrecho su mano con la del montañés. –Je, y disculpa el malentendido, pero tengo que proteger a mi familia.

-Entiendo, no tiene por qué disculparse pri…-Recibió un fuerte apretón, haciendo hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Pero escucha, te romperé la cara si completas esa palabra.

-Amm, creo que podríamos llegar a llevarnos muy bien y por qué no llegar a ser buenos amigos, Kristoff.-el castaño sacudía su mano para disminuir el dolor.

Ambas chicas los miraban sonrientes, la menor con cuidado le dio al pequeño a su hermana, se acercó un poco al castaño, de entre sus ropas saco algo brillante.- Escuche, tal vez la primera impresión que le dimos no fue la más grata.

-Ni que lo diga más fue agradable, e igual estoy seguro que yo no les cause una buena impresión. –Decía nervios desviando la mirada.

-Nada de eso, si supiera como nos conocimos Kristoff y yo y digo fue un día casi normal, créame una familia formada por un reno, un muñeco de nieve, la reina de las nieves, un montañés criadooo-Se detuvo un momento a pensar, si era debido confesar respecto a la familia de Kristoff, miro de reojo a su hermana y marido, era verdad que confiaba en el castaño, más aun no podía revelar algo si- un montañés muy peculiar, una adicta al chocolate y ahora un hermoso bebe, ningún día es tan "tranquilo y normal"-Miro a todos, y en sus mirada se podía ver "Tiene razón ".

-En fin, estamos agradecidos por sus acciones, así que me honra decirle que se ha ganado el título de _"Capitán y Comisionada Oficial de Altamar de Arendelle".-_Le coloco la medalla.

-¿Qué?, ese título ni siquiera existe…-Decía incrédulo viendo la medalla en la cual se podía ver el símbolo de Arendelle y un copo de nieve.

-Pfff claro que si

-¿Duda de mi autoridad?

-Cree, te lo dice el _"Maestro y Proveedor Oficial de Hielo de Arendelle"_.-Mientras el enseñaba su médala similar a la de él.

-Bien, bien me siento honrado y creo que entonces tendré que hacer visitar constante a Arendelle.-Resignado, acepto alegre con una amplia sonrisa.

-Así parece –La reina lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sin más me retiro, pero tengan por seguro que sabrán de mí, más pronto de lo que se imaginan.

-Oh, pero no se ira sin antes conocer a mi sobrino, ¿verdad?

La platinada le entrego al pequeño a su madre, esta con cuidado descubrió el rostro del pequeño, dejando a la vista la rubia cabellera del pequeño y unas lindas pequitas, abrió por unos breves segundos sus ojitos los cuales eren del mismo color que de la princesa.

-Le presento al hermoso príncipe Andyff Bjorgman de Arendelle.- Le decía con gran orgullo.

-¿Andyff?

-Larga historia-Confesaba apenado el rubio.

Era inevitable sonreír al ver a ese pequeño, y después ver todo el cuadro familiar, Kristoff abrazaba muy cariñoso a su mujer y miraba al retoño con gran anhelo, el reno demando un poco de atendió el joven lo abrazo, curioso el animal quería ver al niño en brazos al igual que el hombrecillo de nieve, la platinada irradiaba felicidad abrazando a su hermana y viendo a su querido sobrino felizmente.

-"Baya que será todo un reto… el cual acepto"-Con este pensamiento y una amplia sonrisa, hizo una reverencia, retirándose a su barco, toda su tripulación estaba lista para zarpar, tomo el timón y dando algunas ordenes dejaron el muelle, miraba feliz a la familia real y en especial a la platinada.

_**.:~Fin~:.**_

* * *

Y ahora si es el fin, tal ves haga otros fic de Elsa y mi pequeño Thomas.

Bueno realmente ya estoy trabajando en uno, pero este sera ThomasxElsaxJack :S (le toca sufrir al sexy pirata)

¿Que les ha parecido?, ¿Dudas? ,¿Quejas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Thomas es de su agrado?

Gracias por sus Reviews \n.n/

Gues

The animal fairy

y de igual forma para los que no dejan comentarios pero se toman el tiempo de llegar hasta este punto

Gracias y espero haya sido de su agrado.

.:Por si tiene esta duda: ¿Cuantos años se llevan thomas y Elsa? a pues

Thomas es algo mayos bueno mas o menos son 6 años de diferencia, tiene que tomar en cuenta que

es el séptimo hijo:.


End file.
